This invention relates to model figures of animals but it is emphasised that the word "animal(s)" is to be interpreted in this specification as including human beings, sub-humans, extinct animals, "space" figures and, in particular, any grotesque caricature or distortion of any species of animal.
Several forms of model animal figure have been proposed which children and others can cause to simulate the travelling motion or the animals concerned but these known figures have not proved to be very popular commercially because they are either very unrealistic in their travelling action or are excessively complicated in construction making them initially expensive and subsequently somewhat liable to breakage or malfunction, particularly when subject to rough usage by children of pre-school age.